Judgment Day 1998
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Three men. One WWE Championship. Who will gain ultimate salvation?
1. WWE Championship Buildup 3

Judgment Day 1998

The night after Backlash on RAW, a 20-man over-the-top rope battle royal was held, with the winner receiving a WWE Championship match at Judgment Day. John Cena and Edge were the final two men left in the match. The Rated-R Superstar attempted a Spear, but Cena countered it into an FU over the ropes. It was official. At Judgment Day, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper will defend the WWE Championship against John Cena. The next week, Randy Orton came out and said that he deserves one last title shot. The gong struck. It was The Undertaker! Despite being booed at first, The Phenom turned babyface and claimed that he's tired of being Orton's insurance policy, the devil has controlled him for too long, and that he will now destroy the men who should be destroyed. Undertaker also said that he deserves a title shot as well. Later that night, Orton fought The Deadman in a match. Whoever won would be added to the WWE Championship match at Judgment Day, making it a Triple Threat. The Legend Killer won after hitting an RKO on the outside, getting a countout victory. Undertaker sat up, however, and chokeslammed Orton to end the show. The next week, all three men had a contract signing. Piper claimed that despite the odds, he'll remain champion at Judgment Day and that he'll be the company's leader for years to come. Cena claimed that he's ready to take home the title he never lost, and that he will not stop until his promise is fulfilled. Orton claimed that the WWE Championship is his life, and that all the hopes and dreams of many will be crashed at Judgment Day when he takes back the title. The show ended with all three men brawling. Cena almost hit the FU on Orton, but The Legend Killer countered it into an inside-out RKO on the table. The Scottish sensation hit the Brogue Kick on Orton to end the show. The next week, Jonathan Coachman was assaulted by a masked man, who ended up taking control of RAW. He ordered all three men to compete in matches with special stipulations. The Viper was first up, but got the easiest night. He fought an injured Billy Kidman in a Tables Match. Kidman showed some courage, and even once set up for the BK-Bomb. But it was mostly a squash, and the match ended with Orton hitting an RKO through a wooden table. Piper was next-he would have to face General Mayhem in a Stretcher Match. Mayhem dominated early, and once threw the WWE Champion onto the stretcher like it was nothing. But Piper staged an unanswered comeback, and hit Forth Bridge off the barricade onto the stretcher. The Hot Rod rolled the stretcher over the finish line for the victory. After the match, Mayhem hit the Attention! off the stage, standing over his victorious opponent. And finally, Cena was last. He faced Mick Foley in a Hardcore Match. Although the deranged WWE Hall of Famer showed exactly why he is extreme, a bloodied Chain Gang Soldier clocked Foley with a lead pipe, a steel chair, and a barbed wire baseball bat. Cena locked in the STFU with the bat wrapped around the Hardcore Legend's throat. Foley tapped out. Orton came and hit the RKO on the chair, knocking Cena out. The Viper then posed as Judgment Day could be the reincarnation of the "Age of Orton".


	2. The Triple Threat

The pay-per-view took place on May 31, 1998 at the Wisconsin Center Arena in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. There are no countouts or disqualifications, and you can only win by pinfall or submission. Cena came out first to a loud ovation, while not receiving as many boos as he used to. Orton was a different story. The crowd booed him before his music even played because they knew he was next to enter(WWE handed out programs for each PPV starting at WrestleMania. They also put when each match was happening and the competitors' entrances). The Legend Killer only made it worse, saying that while St. Louis(Orton's hometown) had Mark McGwire, Milwaukee had a team that changed leagues because they were such a disgrace. He even said that Brett Favre is the reason the Packers lost Super Bowl XXXII. Now no one was cheering him. Piper came out next, wearing a special blue-and-gold kilt and matching socks in honor of the Brewers. The crowd loved that. The bell rung and the match was underway. Immediately, Orton left the ring so he could pick up the scraps, but that wasn't happening. Piper and Cena double-suplexed The Viper back in the ring, and took turns getting their shots in. Now that Orton was out of the picture, it was between the WWE Champion and the Cenation leader. As both men stared each other down, the Milwaukee crowd held their collective breath. Cena got the early advantage with pound-and-ground strikes. However, Piper's brawling style got the better half and he took control. After a Warrior's Way, the Scottish sensation looked to seal the deal on the Chain Gang Soldier with Forth Bridge. But Orton returned, and sent The Hot Rod down face-first on the canvas. But Cena got the worst of it, and now he was the out of the equation. The Legend Killer punished his former protege with stomps to the skull, and that hit a knee drop. He then threw Cena's surgically-repaired arm into the ring post, and now the camouflauge-garbed warrior was out of the ring. Orton got a steel chair, and whacked Piper in the head with it. Similar to what happened to Cena six days ago, The Viper began coiling, and looked to hit the RKO on the chair. But the WWE Champion thought quickly and instead hit the Scot Drop onto the chair. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Piper hit Orton several times with the chair, and the Legend Killer's back now had bruises. The Hot Rod prepared for the Brogue Kick, but Cena returned, grabbed the leg, and instead hit an FU over the ropes. Now Piper was out. Immediately, The Chain Gang Soldier brought down Orton with two flying shoulderblocks and a spinout powerbomb. You can't see me! After the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, Cena hit the FU and pinned The Viper, looking to clinch his second world championship. ONE! TWO! NO! The WWE Champion returned and threw the Cenation leader through the ropes. But Orton was ready for the RKO. BAM! Both men were down as the masked man, who I told you about in the first chapter, came and choked out referee Mike Chioda with a steel chain. He then threw Cena into the ring, and looked to hit a Spear. But The Chain Gang Soldier picked him up and hit the FU. BAM! Piper came from behind, but Cena hit him with an FU as well. BAM! The camouflauge-garbed warrior locked in the STFU on The Legend Killer again, this time using the chain for good measure. New referee Mickie Henson came in. In one minute, Orton tapped out. The bell rung as the emotional WWE Universe cheered. June 9, 1997-May 31, 1998. Almost a year since the Cenation last saw their hero with the richest prize in sports-entertainment. Now, that time is over. John Cena is the new WWE Champion! "Cena's time is now!", said RAW play-by-play commentator Jim Ross. It truly was. Piper gave The Chain Gang Commander(no longer soldier) the title as the two shook hands and embraced. After the show went off the air, Cena walked up one of the arena stairwells and hoisted up the gold as the 9,822 in attendance took pictures. John Cena was finally...back.


	3. Aftermath 2

At One Night Stand, the only PPV with Extreme-style matches, John Cena retained the WWE Championship against "Rowdy" Roddy Piper in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. The masked man showed up again and attacked The Chain Gang Commander, but he fought off the attack and finished the match. Randy Orton finally had surgery on his injured knee and signed a four-month contract with the SmackDown! brand, becoming Friday night's newest member. The night after One Night Stand, Piper lost to Billy Kidman. After the match, he attacked Kidman, turning heel. He then set his sights on becoming World Champion again. Undertaker signed a sixteen-month contract with the ECW brand as the babyface with an edge, as he soon developed into the show's franchise player and gave The Land of The Extreme its biggest run in the ratings ever, topping RAW and SmackDown! on an unprecedented run. By the time 1998 came to a close, ECW was rated the "A" show by Kevin Eck for its dramatic storytelling and smart business. The brand even won Show of the Year at the 1998 Slammy Awards. I'll get more into the brand's sudden popularity later on down the road. The masked man was soon revealed, and you'll never guess who. To find out about Randy Orton's new life on SmackDown!, who the #1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship is, and how Edge is doing, read my next story, Great American Bash 1998. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!

THE END


End file.
